Secret Twins
by heir-of-slytherin96
Summary: On their 17th Birthdays Draco and Luna get told that they are actually twins. Can they get past all of the problems created through out their years at Hogwarts as they return for their final year? Will Draco still think of her a Looney Lovegood or will he become the protective brother? I wrote this story on my phone last year but never uploaded it-offically my 1st fanfic R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everthing belongs to J. ! **

**I wrote most of this story ages ago and never uploaded it. I hope you like it.**

**The Secret Untold**

"Draco, sit down and listen to us. You were separated to keep both of yo safe." Narcissa insisted, as her son paced the legnth of the room repeatedly.

"No! It's not possible! I can't be, in any way, related to LOONEY LOVEGOOD!" Draco shouted at his mother, and ran from the room in a way he often did as a boy.

Narcissa sighed and looked at her husband for some comfort, but her merely said, "You can't mommy-coddle the boy all his life, dear. He needed to be told. Lucius then took Narcissa in his arms. Something he would never do in public as it was not "proper".

"I know but I don't like the idea of him being this upset." She said with tear running down her cheeks.

The couple stood there in silence for several minutes just holding one and other, until Lucius broke the silence. "I suppose we should go and see Xenophilius now. Tell him we told Draco and he should probably tell Luna before they are set to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh Lucius, I think it was wrong to have told him before he left school. Now he is going to have to go through his last year trying to accept the sister he never thought he had. And I can't even imagine how Luna will take it..." She was now balling her eyes out and heart wrenching sobs were being emmitted from her tiny frame. She hated the thought of anyone hurting her son or her daughter. She had tried so hard to protect them. She gave her daughter away to save her from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Last year she entered and unbreakable vow with Severus to protect Draco during his mission. And now it was her that was hurting both of them and she didn't think she could bear the thought of it.

Lucius tried to console his wife, "Narcissa, we decided we would tell him on his 17th Birthday and Xenophilius told us he would do the same with Luna. We just have to hope he comes through on his promise." Lucius said the last part with a distant look on his face.

"I just want to see my children together again once more!" Narcissa wailed. As Lucius tried to comfort his sobbing wife he couldn't help but silently agree with her.

###

**The Dragon's Lair**

Pacing around his room, so many thoughts reeling throughhis head, Draco was feeling an array of different emotions. They ranged from anger, that his parents had kept a secret this big from him for so long, to happiness, that he actually had a sibling and a twin, no less. Unfortunately, his twin was 'Looney Lovegood. Draco felt a pang of guilt for thinking of her as that. Particularly as he was the one to make up the horrible name that everyone now knew her as.

"Ahhh!" Draco allowed his anger to get the better of his as he smashed a priceless family heirloom against his bedroom wall.. But with a wave of his wand the item returned back to its original state, for him to break again. And he did. Over and over and over again, until he was worn out.

By this time it was 6pm. "Erg I've been breaking that stupid thing for 8 hours straight! Worst birthday ever!" He thought to himself and lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

A little while later he was being lightly shaken. He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep. "Darling?... Darling...?" He knew it was his mother, and he was still annoyed at her but he decided he would answer.

"WHAT?" He said it in a very rude way to show his annoyance.

"Darling, I know you're upset, but you have to acknowledge the situation in some way. It's not like a house elf. You can't just ignore it and hope it goes away." She waited several seconds, but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to answer she continued. "I came to tell you that your father and I are going to the Lovegood's and shall be back shortly." Again she recieved no answer, so she kissed him on the forehead and proceeded down stairs to the fire place Lucius was waiting at.

**Ohhhh... soo what will happen? Hmmm? It wasn't a very long chapter I know. Sorry... But I put two of the ones together that were on my phone, so it is longer than it probably would have been. If you liked it feel free to leave a review :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everthing belongs to J. ! Unless I decide to put in OC's then they belong to me, but I haven't decided if I'm going to do that yet... Enjoy! R&R!**

**Pass Out**

He had been staring at the fire all day, waiting. He knew the time would come. The time to tell her. The bird shaped clock on the mantle peice showed the time to be eight o'clock. Suddenly the flames turned green and Mr Lovegood knew it was time. The truth was about to be told. He knew it would hurt her more than anything else had in her life. but there was nothing he could do about it. The truth is enevitable.

As the two blonde figures stepped out of his fire place, Xenophilius put on his usual pleasant smile, eventhough in this case it was completely fake, and welcomed his guests with the upmost coutesty. "Lucius. Narcissa. Welcome..." He said this with a slight nod of his head. He hated the way these people looked down their noses at everyone, particuarly him as he acted, dressed and _decorated_ differently compared to others. Although when they gave him and his wife a daughter seventeen years ago it changed his view of them (slightly).

"Xenophilius." Lucius replied with the same nod of the head, however he did not return the warm smile he was being shown, while Narcissa looked around the room, which was very disorganised, with a look of extreme distaste. She could not believe Lucius had left their daughter in a place like this for so long.

"I assume you know why we are here?" She asked now showing the man wearing severely mismatched clothing in front of her the same distaste she did the house.

"I think I can guess." He replied morosely. "But I think you should know that she probably won't like what you're about to tell her." He showed her the same distaste she did him. At least her husband actually had the decency to treat him with some level of respect. He the walked over to the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor and shouted, "Luna, there are some people here who would like to talk to you." He did not mention who these people where, because he knew that if he did she would not come down.

"Ok, Daddy." Was the reply that was shouted back by a light dreamy voice that belonged to Luna Lovegood. And soon after the white blonde haired girl came skiping down the stairs and towards where the group was in a very odd fashion.

When she caught a glimpse of the _people_ that wanted to 'talk' to her, she tried to retreat but Mrs Malfoy had already engulfed her in a smothering hug and was sobbing, not so elegantly, against Luna's shoulder.

"Narcissa, you're scaring the girl." Lucius said in a joking way, but it got Narcissa's attention and she immedietly let go. As soon as she did Luna took a step back. She was thinking about running but she had too much pride to let these Death Eater's see they had scared her, insead she glared at them.

Luna could see they were acting so different to how they usually acted and bacame even more scared. "Daddy, I don't understand." she said in a frantic voice. She was able to be as brave as a Griffindor when up against 'bad people', but right now the Malfoy's weren't acting that way. And she very worried and scared. Nothing good could come of this. She was going over the worst case senario's in her head, of possibly being kidnapped again or maybe being tortured for information about the Order. But the bright Ravenclaw was unable to predict what was actually to come, despite Divination being her best and favorite subject.

"I am so sorry, Luna. But I am not your biological father and your mother was not your biological mother. You were adopted." This was getting too much for Luna, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Xenophilius could not look at her because he could see the pain he was inflicting and it hurt him too. Sighing he continued. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are your parents and Draco is your twin brother." All of a sudden the worst case senario was no longer the worst case senario. Luna just stood there wide eyed. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He said while looking up and trying to walk towards Luna to give her some comfort but she stepped back out of his reach.

"No..." She said and tried pinching herself, she heard from Hermione that muggles often did it to try and wake themselves up from bad dreams. And this was a _nightmare!_ But it didn't work so she started screaming, "NO! I WILL _NOT_ BE RELATED TO HIM! HE IS VILE AND CRULE!" She could feel the tears streaming down her face, but it was from anger more than anything else. She was directing this part of her out burt at the Malfoys, and then she turned on her adoptive father. "AND HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?" She asked while pointing her finger in his face in an accusing manner. He looked sad and hurt by the way she was screaming and accusing him and he could see her pain and it made him want to cry too. Luna felt a pang of guilt for hurting him, but she needed to let her anger out he would understand later.

Then she turned back to the Malfoys and saw Mrs Malfoy crying into her husbands chest as he tried to comfort her. "Their human..." She thought to herself. Then dark spots danced before her eyes and she could feel herself go light headed. "You always know you're going to faint before you actually do." She said in her usual dreamy voice just before she went unconsious she saw the Malfoys move and Mr Malfoy catch her. Then she could feel a hand on her face and her mother call out "OH LUNA! MY BABY!" As the darkness fully took over.

###

**Grin and Bare it.**

Luna awoke feeling so comforable and relaxed, that she didn't even want to open her eyes. "It was all a dream. I am at home, in my own bed. Daddy, my own daddy, is down stairs making his God awful tea." She smiled at this thought and she had successfully conviced herself enough to open her eyes. But when she did she did not see her favorite lion head that she had worn to support Harry in the Quiddich finals two years ago, abover her bed. Instead she could just see the black headboard that was attatched to the large four poster bed. She frantically looked around the room for a sign of where she was, but she already knew.

The walls were a deep blue, the same blue that was in the Ravenclaw common room. But Luna knew that was not where she was. She sat up and looked around the large room that was about five times the size of her room at home. She came across several of her things. At the bottom of the bed she saw her trunk. On her bed side table she saw her wand. On the chest of draws that was also made out of the same black wood as her bed she noticed the latest copy of the Quibbler. The room looked like she lived in it, but she knew house elves had probably made it look that may to make her feel more at home in a place she didn't want to be.

What Luna didn't notice as she was looking around was a woman looking out of the window with tear tracks down her face from where she had been crying all night, praying that Luna would be ok. As soon as Luna noticed Narcissa Malfoy standing at the window she felt her heart beat increase. Last time she was in this house she was put in the cellar to rot.

Asthough she could feel that eyes were on her, Narcissa turned around and advanced towards Luna, who flinched. "Oh Merlin., Luna. Thank Gods you're alright!" The woman cried and took Luna in a hug like she did back at the Lovegood's. Luna couldn't believe Narcissa Malfoy was hugging her, AGAIN!

"I still don't understand. What happened?" Luna was truly confused. She hoped that Mrs Malfoy was going to tell her what happened was a dream, and that there was another reason to why Luna was at Malfoy Manor for the second time in two years.

"Darling, I am sorry you feel so distraught. Believe me I wanted to tell you sooner, but Lucius said it would endanger you and your brother.-"

"HE IS _NOT_ MY BROTHER!" Luna shouted, cutting Narcissa off. She could feel the anger she felt earlier returing.

"I don't particuarly like the idea of being related to you either, love." He smirked, leaning against the door frame, looking as arrogant as ever. "But I suppose we're just going to have to grin and bare it, now aren't we?"

Luna narrowed her eyes and sent him a look that could kill. Draco Malfoy had platinum blonde hair and a very pale skin tone that matched it perfectly. Much like Luna, however her hair was one or two shades lighter than his. You could tell they were twins by their features that were perfect, porceline and doll-like. They were so alike in personality, Luna had flashes of her friends saying things like "you really are like Malfoy." or "that's something I'd expect Malfoy to say." She frowned at these thoughts and she could feel them add to the anger already bubbling inside of her.

"Get out! I hate you! And you hate me! Don't you ever pretend that you don't!" She jumped off the bed and started advancing towards him in a very agressive way but before she could reach him she saw the black spots dance before her vision again and felt her knees go weak.

Before she felt the pain from the fall she felt strong arms around her like she had when she passed out before, she thought it mush have been Mr Malfoy but then she heard Draco's voice. "Oh Merlin. Are you ok?" She looked up and noticed that he pulled eyebrows together in the same way that she did when she gets worried. It should have given her comfort that he was worried for her, but it didn't it only made her more angry.

"Get off me! And I told you to get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed and pushed a startled looking Draco out of the room, and slammed the mahogany in his face. Then she turned to where Mrs Malfoy was giving her a shoked look which she quickly covered by saying, "I think I'll leave you to get accustomed to your new room."

Luna had the urge to retort and say "Oh, I actually get a room this time? Your not just going to throw me in the cellar like the last?" But restrained herself as Mrs Malfoy walked calmly and elegantly from the room, to see if her son was ok.

**Here you go another chapter. Thankyou for the reveiws and to all the people that added this story to their favorites.**

**If you leave me some comments on what you want me to put in the story I will try and accomodate as many as I can :)**

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I have to write it on wordpad because my word isn't working so no spell cheak... Apologies**

**I will hopefully be updating more now as I have finished school and I have just had my Prom so nothing more is happening untill I go on holiday in a few weeks...**

**Please R&R xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, just so you know, this story will NOT contain and incest. This chapter shows Luna and Draco getting closer but it does not mean they will get together. I may put a few couples in, but it will not be Luna and Draco. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is property of Jo Rowling. Unless I decide to put in any OC's then they are MINE!**

**Hope you like! xx**

**Tiny**

When Mrs Malfoy had left her to 'get accustomed to her new room' Luna grabbed her wand from its place on the bedside cabinet. Firstly, she tried apparating home but found that she couldn't. Obviously the Manor had the same sort of spell on it as Hogwarts which prevented apparation within it's walls. She set a silencing charm around the room and screamed out in frustration.

The she decided that maybe there was a fireplace that she could get to in order to floo home. She knew it was unlikely they would let her get that far but she had to try. If only she had Harry's invisibility cloak, then she would be able to get out of this hell hole without any difficulty.

She took off the silencing charm and quietly tiptoed to the door. Once there she opened the expensive mahogany door and made sure no one was guarding her door. When she was fairly certain that there was no one there she stepped out.

**POP**

"How can Tiny help Mistress Luna?" Luna jumped about three foot in the air when the little house elf behind her started speaking. She realised they mush have told the house elves to cheak on her if she left her room. Maybe they hadn'y been told to force her to stay Luna quickly thought on her feet.

"Erm, I would like some tea please." she said politely. Hopefully this would keep the house elf busy while Luna made her escape

"Of course, Miss! Right away!" The house elf bowed and then popped off again.

"Phew!" Luna said and continued down the long corridor, looking for any means of gettin out of this prison.

###

**Familly Tree**

Luna made her way around the manor. It was surprisingly beautiful, concidering the evil people that lived inside it. The walls were lined with familly pictures. It was clear that this house was very familly orientated. Luna found it strange that she should concider herself part of the family now.

She had looked in several rooms and found nothing of interest: a guest bedroom, a snooker room and several others. She had come to the final room at the end of the corridor. As she opened it she prayed to Merlin that this room would hold her escape.

But no such luck. As she opened the door she became very confused. It was a fairly small room compared to the others in the house. But that wasn't what confused her. What did was the fact that the room was empty, but on the wall there was a picture of a tree with faces on it with names underneath. Luna realised this must be their 'Family tree'

She could see several faces that she recognised: Sirius Black, Nymphradora Tonks and a few others. But what drew her attention was where her face was. However, it did not say Lovegood underneath, it said Luna Malfoy. Her picture was linked to Lucius and Narcissa in the same way that Draco's was. This discovery made the fact, that Luna was indeed a Malfoy, Draco's twin and daughter of those two death eaters, finally sink in.

As it did she sank to the floor and sobbed. _How could these people be my parents? How could_ he_ be my brother? They locked me in the dungeons, and would have left me there to rot if Harry hadn't saved me! _He_ tormented me all through school!_ While Luna was having this inner battle, Draco watched her cry from the door. Debating whether or not to intervene. When she sat up slightly and her sobs had subsided, Draco decided to enter. He walked up to her and sat next to her on the floor, while putting an arm arround her in a brotherly fashion. He expected her to shake him off or kick him out again, but when she didn't he began to talk, "I'm sorry... For everything. I know I made your life hell at Hogwarts. But if it makes you feel any better I didn't find out about any of this until today, like you."

Luna laughed slightly, which made him smile, he was glad he was able to lighten the mood slightly and defuse some of the tension between the two of them. "Yeah that makes me feel better. I can imagine the scene you would have made when you found out you were related to Looney Lovegood." They both winced at the name and Draco felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry, I feel really bad. But in my defence, you do act a bit strange." He said the last bit with a smile to make sure she didn't take it the wrong way.

She smiled back, "I know. But it's good to have character. It's better than being boring." Draco took his arm that was around her and put it to his chest and put on a mock horror expression. Looking at her he asked, "Are you saying I'm boring because I don't act like you?"

Luna started laughing hysterically, "Yep! Of course! That is exactly what I am saying!" She said through her giggles. Draco smiled, he was glad they were actually having a civilsed convosation. Her eyes were puffy from her earlier crying, but she was smilling now and that's all that mattered.

**POP**

"Ahh! Miss Luna I have your tea. Oh Master Draco! Tiny is so sorry! Tiny didn'y know you were here with Mistress Luna! Should Tiny get Master Draco some tea too?" The house elf was balancing a cup, teapot, sugar bowl and a jug of milk on a large tray that was bigger than it was, but Draco didn't seem to care.

"Obviously." He said but didn't even look at the elf as he stood up and tried to help Luna but she refused his assistance. "I think it would be best if you took the tea in to the drawing room, as we clearly can not have it in here as there is no table." Draco was looking at the elf with expectancy and distaste.

Just as Tiny was about to leave Luna jumped in, "No, Tiny." The house elf looked shocked and scared that it might be introuble. "He will not be having tea with me, if he can not treat everyone with the same respect that he _thinks_ he clearly deserves." And with that Luna took the trayfrom Tiny and made her way out of the room. Leaving behind a very shocked and stunned looking Draco in her wake. No one ever spoke to him like that, not even his parents dared to because they knew that if they did he would throw a tantrum. But with Luna, Draco just didn't know how to react.

**Did you like it? Well get reviewing then! It motivates me. If you inspire me to write another chaper I will let you know! :) Sorry it's a bit short. Next one WILL be longer, I promice!**

**I don't have time to check it so if there are any problems you can let me know and I will try and sort them. R&R! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still own nothing! Unless I put OC's in...**

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have no excuse really I was being lazy ;) Here is another chapter I hope you like it. I will explain things in this chapter. It will hopefully make things clearer. Thankyou for all of the kind reviews. I always read them and try and take what is said in to concideration.**

The next day Luna awoke to the sunlight streaming in to her room. After having a very confusing dream, it was clear that she had everything that had occured in the past few days whirling around her head. The dream left her wondering why Draco and her weren't even in the same year at Hogwarts. She knew that she was the eldest in her year and could have been in Draco's year, because her Birthday was on the 24th August. But the question is why wasn't she? She always assumed that it was because her Mother didn't want her to start school when she was four, because she didn't want to let go of 'her baby', but maybe there was a deeper reason.

"Good Morning, darling. Are you well rested?" She was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing in her room with a kind smile. _Darling? Since when did a Death Eater reffer to anyone as 'Darling'._ Luna thought to herself. It took her a while to realise that he had asked her a question.

"Erm, yeah sure..." She said. She knew she should have been more polite and given a better answer but she was still hung up on her dream. _Maybe if Professor Trelawney was here she could help me figure out if my dream had a deeper meaning. She was always very good at interpreting dreams._

"Good. We were hoping to take you to Diagon Alley today. It is still a mess after the raids, but we need to get your school books and clothes." He said his smile never wavering. He was still so happy to see Luna in her rightful bedroom.

"Erm, Mr Malfoy, I already have my books." She said feeling awkward because she didn't know what to call him.

"No you don't. We have spoken to the Headmaster and he agreed it would be best for you to be with your brother," Luna sighed. She still didn't want to think about Draco being her brother. "So you will be starting seventh year allong with him."

"What? That can't be allowed! What about my friends?" She was speeking very quickly due to the fact that she was panicking about having to move up a year. Even if that was the year she was supposed to be in. "Hold on you said you spoke to the 'Head_master_', who is it? I thought Professor McGonagal was supposed to be the Head_mistress_'." Everything was getting so confusing.

"Yes, she was. But things have changed over the summer." He didn't elabourate. As he began to walk out of the room he turned and said, "Please be ready in fifteen minutes so we can have some breakfast before we leave. Oh there are clothes in the wardrobe and I'm sure that you will find everything else you need in the bathroom." Then he turned on his heel and left Luna to get ready.

###

It didn't even take Luna ten minutes to get ready. She had the quickest shower of her life. She wished she could have stayed longer under the powerful jets, but she couldn't because she was afraid Mr Malfoy would be angry if she wasn't on time for breakfast. After she was showered and her teeth were brushed she went to the large wardrobe.

None of the clothing inside was 'her'. She scavenged through, looking for something she would actually feel comfortable wearing, and came up short. All that was there was fancy formal dresses, and what she assumed to be 'everyday' attire was mainly skirts and blouses that she would not be caught dead in. She wished she had her floral Doc Martins and her favorite Weird Sisters band tshirt. _Maybe while I'm out I can buy some decent clothes. Well that is if I will be allowed to get any money out of Gringots._ Luna thought while deciding to wear the least formal blouse and black skirt. She topped it off with a nice green jumper and a pair of black ballet flats.

She felt very uncomfortable on her way down to breakfast but kept telling herself that it would only be for today. She would somehow convince the Malfoy's to let her buy some different clothes while they were out today.

"Good Morning!" She turned to see an arrogant Draco Malfoy prance down the stairs, in his usual black dress pants and shirt.

"What's so good about it?" Luna asked when he joined her at the bottom of the stairs and they began walking to what Luna assumed to be the dining room.

"We're going shopping! What couldn't be good about it." He replied with obvious excitement in his voice. It made Luna forget that she was supposed to be angry with him.

She began laughing. "You are such a girl!" He looked momentarily wounded but recovered as they entered the dining room.

Luna was stunned by their dining room. At the far end there was a fire place burning brightly. There must have been a spell on it to stop it from making the room to hot, she knew that if there wasn't it would have been unbearably hot in here this time of year. Running through the center of the room was a large dining table that looked big enough to hold twenty people. At either end of the table was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, looking like royalty as usual. Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet and Narcissa was pouring tea.

When they heard their children enter they both looked up, and a smile graced their faces when they saw the two (mainly Luna) laughing and getting on.

"Come and sit down and have some breakfast." Narcissa spoke to the two that had just come in. "Luna do you want anything in particular?" She asked as her daughter sat down.

"Can I have some toast?" Luna asked, unsure of what she was allowed to have. She thought that toast was the easiest thing to make so it should be ok. Less than a second after she had said the word, toast appeared on a plate infront of her.

"Would you like some tea?" Narcissa asked holding up the tea pot that was in her hand. Luna discovered last night that the tea here was nothing like her Father's tea. It was lovely and sweet with milk, just the way she liked it when she was at Hogwarts.

"Yes please." Luna said returning the smile she was getting from Narcissa. She couldn't help it, something about her new mother made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Why is it that you ask her if she wants tea but you never offer me any?" Draco asked from across the table. He was pouting and looking angry, but he backed down under the vicious stares thrown at him by his parents.

###

The rest of breakfast was a blur and before Luna realised they were in Diagon Alley. Well actually they ended up in Borgin and Burkes, because Lucius had said it wasn't safe to travel straight to Florish and Blotts.

Walking out of Knockturn Alley and on to the main high street of Diagon Alley, Luna began to notice all of the stares that were being aimed at her. She understood why everyone would stare at her for being with the Malfoys. She also saw that everyone would cower if Lucius looked their way. _Obviously people still feared him. It was to be expected, he was a Death Eater after all. _She was thinking as they entered the book shop.

"It is funny that you have your father's hair colour, but I know that that frizziness if from my side. You should see your aunt's hair, mind you she doesn't keep it as well kept as you do." Narcissa randomly said as they were looking for her final book at Florish and Blotts.

"Yeah I never noticed. She _does_ have Aunt Bella's hair." Draco said, as he appeared out of no where and handed her one of the two copies of the Potions book she had been looking for.

"Thanks." She said, and then turned back to Narcissa. "Erm, I was wondering if I could go to Gringots to get some money to buy some clothes I would be comfortable in. You see these aren't really me." She said trying to be polite.

"Oh dear I am so sorry. I didn't know what clothes you would like, so I just filled your wardrobe with the necassary items. Come on. I'll go and tell Lucius that we are going clothes shopping for a while. I think he has to go to work this afternoon so I doubt he will mind." Narcissa said while grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her over to where her husband was. It was clear that Narcissa was excited about going clothes shopping with her daughter. Now she could dress her up how she had always planned to.

"What about me Mother? Can I come?" Draco called from the bookcase he was left at. Draco was hoping that if he went he would be able to get some new robes. In all honesty there was nothing wrong with the robes he currently possesed, but being the spoilt child he was he knew he was going to get his way.

"Ofcourse." His mother called back and he smiled, knowing he had won again.

###

Luna began making her way to her favorite shop, Pink Rose (**A.N. This may be a real shop but I don't know. I made it up)**, when Narcissa spoke. "Darling, why would you want to go in there?" Luna liked this shop because it had crazy styles and it was cheap. "Come on, we'll go to Red Jasper." **(A.N Again may be real but I made it up. If you didn't know Red Jasper is a gem stone. A random bit of information for you) **She said and began making her way to the shop.

It turns out that Red Jasper did the same type of clothing that was already in her wardrobe. Luna got annoyed at this. She wanted to go shopping to buy some _different _clothes.

Draco noticed that Luna was agrivated and he could tell it was because his Mother wouldn't let her go to the shops she wanted to go to. He walked over to her, "Not your style, I know, but Mother is not going to let you go to the shop that thinks mushrooms are a good design for an earing. Look I'll talk to her and get her to take you somewhere that has more relaxed clothing."

"Relaxed clothing?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah jeans, tshirts and trainers. Instead of Shirts, ties and skirts." He said indicating to the rack of clothing behind him. When Luna smilled he took it as a yes, and began to walk over to his mother that was at that moment studying a red dress.

###

When they got home Luna was so happy that Draco had been able to convice Narcissa to let her go to shops that had clothing that was a little bit more her style. Luna convinced her to buy her a pair of stone washed skinny jeans as well as two other pairs of jeans, two pairs of jeggings that were bright coloured (one pink and one green), and five tshirts that all had slogans on.

She thanked Draco constanly while they were shopping. She knew it annoyed him because he said if she thanked him one more time he was going to use Silencio on her to shut her up.

"Luna, I have to tell you something." Luna hadn't even realised that her bedroom door was open until Narcissa was standing in the door frame, with a worried expression on her face. She nodded and indicated for Narcissa to come in. "I know that you are worried about having to start a new class this year, so what I am about to tell you with probably make you even more nervous... You see when you began Hogwarts a spell was placed on you to conseal you true identity from the sorting hat. The spell was designed to ensure that you were put in a house that wouldn't draw attention to you. Therefore you were placed in Ravenclaw." She waited for Luna to respond but when she only stared wide eyed, Narcissa continued. "I'm sorry to tell you that this year you will need to be re-sorted." Luna felt her heart drop. She would truly have to leave her friends now, not just to go to a different year, but to go to a different house.

**Ok I'll explain about her being in a lower year than Draco if you didn't understand: In England if you are born in August, when it is time for you to start school (aged 4) your parents have the choice if you start that year (and be the youngest) or if you start the next year (and be the oldest). I think it has something to do with the fact that your birthday falls in the summer holidays (between school years). Anyway I know this actually happens because my brother had this option because his birthday if the 9th August. Make sense?**

**This was a longer chapter because I want to try and move on in the story. I don't think it is as well written as the other chapters, but oh well.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Please R&R, I read all of them :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing I am sorry to say.**

**R&R if you like it :D**

The last week of the summer holidays past ridiculously fast for Luna. Most likely because, unlike every other year, she was dreading going back. Nothing interesting happened during that week. No other shopping trips, or going out of any kind. Infact, it was rare that Luna saw her 'parents' as they were usually out, and she would only see Draco occationally because he spent most of his time in his room. Doing what, she had no idea. Although, she would see everyone at dinner each night, she discovered that they rarely talked over dinner.

Lucius and Narcissa were begining to look worried about something. Luna found they were much more anxious when they came back from 'busines appointments' (or so they called them). If Luna asked them about the appointments, they would become even more anxious and change the subject, so Luna had learnt not to ask.

It was the Sunday night, before the Monday that they had to go back to Hogwarts, when Narcissa came up to Luna's room. She knocked before entering. When a bearly audiable "come in" sounded from behind the door she hesitantly opened the door and steped in. "Darling, we have a guests coming over tonight. I would like you to stay in your room, and don't make yourself heard." When Luna gave her a confused look Narcissa walked over and took her daughter's small hands in her own and pleaded with her. "Please. Promice me you will stay here, no matter what you may hear. It is very important that you stay quiet and hidden." Luna nodded bearly, but it was enough for Narcissa.

"Who is coming that could possibly be of that much danger-" Then realiseation dawned on her. "Oh. It's him isn't it? Why is he coming here? And why can't I go down there?" She asked frantically.

"Yes the Dark Lord is coming here tonight. He will be staying here for as long as it takes to...complete the ...task." She didn't say it, but Luna knew she was talking about killing Harry. Luna didn't say anything but waited for Narcissa to answer her final question. After a small hesitation she spoke again. "You have to stay here because the Dark Lord does not know that you are alive. You see when you and Draco were born we said that you died, when in reality we sent you to the Lovegood's. We did this because we knew He would either kill you or worse."

"What do you mean worse." She asked.

Narcissa sighed, looked down and answered the question. "You would have been trained in the Dark Arts, the same as Draco." When she looked up Luna saw the tears that were visible in Narcissa's eyes.

"Oh." Was the only response Luna could manage.

###

Less than twenty minutes after Narcissa left her room, Luna hear the sound of the door bell. _They're here_. The Death Eaters, and presumeably Voldermort had arrived. When you are told not to do something, it is basic human nature to want to do exactly what you have been told not to. This was the same for Luna. She wanted more than anything to do down stairs and take a peek at the people that have been terrorising the Wizarding World for the past three years. Unfortuneately, Luna was never any good at saying no to temptation. So she tiptoed to the door and peeked out to make sure no one was guarding it. _It appeared no one was._

She slowly made her way to the top of the staircase so she could make sure that they had left the foyer. Bending down to ensure that no one would be able to see her if they were there, she creeped down the stairs. When she got half way down she tried to listen to see where they were. "Where is Severus?" She hear a voice hiss. It was easy to guess that it was Voldermort talking by the way his voice resembled the hiss of a snake. The sound of the voice seemed to be coming from the dining room.

Knowing she would be able to hear better If she was further down the stairs she made her decent.

She was listening to the convosation, which didn't seem to be progressing due to the abcense of Severus Snape, when the front door opened and there stood the Professor himself. Luna looked up and saw that he was staring at her, sitting on the stairs evesdropping. Luna pleaded with him through her eyes to not rat her out. He shut the front door and made his way over to her. Thinking she had busted she closed her eyes and waited for him to grab her and take her to Voldermort. When he didn't she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man that was now sitting on the stairs next to her.

"I know, for a fact, that you were told to stay in your bedroom." He said simply. _How could he know that?_ Luna thought to herself. "You are lucky that it was me that found you sitting here and not anyone else, otherwise you would be taken in there." He said pointing to the door where _He_ was. Luna didn't want to think what would happen if she was taken in there. The posiblities were not very pleasant. "Ok, I'm going to go in there and you had better go up to your room. What is about to happen is not something you want to-" With that a scream sounded from the dining room. Luna was about to stand up and run in to the room, but Snape firmly held her down with a hand to her shoulder. "Go up stairs now! Or I will say that you are out here. I trust you don't want that to happen?"

Luna looked back at him and nodded in defeat. "Ok" She whispered. This time when she tried to stand up he let her, and watched her make her way back up the stairs.

###

Luna found it hard to sleep that night, even when the screams had stopped. She couldn't stop thinking about who those screams belonged to and why had they stopped? When sleep finally found her, her dreams were plagued by nightmares of when she was trapped in this house.

She was woken up by a house elf poking her shoulder. "Misstress Luna. It is time to wake up." It was saying in a quite voice.

"I'm up." Luna said opening her groggy eyes and looking at the small elf. "What time is it?"

"It is 9:00. Miss Luna." Luna groaned in annoyance, a sound which seemed to scare the elf, as it's eyes went wide.

She sat up straight startling the elf further and causing it to take a step back. "I compeletely forgot. We're going back to Hogwarts today." She said with a smile on her face, which soon dropped in to a frown when she remembered that this year would be different to all of the other years she had spent at Hogwarts.

"Miss Luna, Nably has packed all of your items for Hogwarts in your trunk and it has been taken down stairs." Luna smiled kindly at the elf. She had forgotten to pack after what happened last night. "Would Miss like her breakfast served up here?"

Luna remembered that Voldermort was in dining room last night and felt that she didn't want to eat in a room that He had been in. "Erm, I am not really hungry and I'm sure I will be able to eat on the train."

With that the house elf bowed and **popped** out of the room, leaving Luna to get dressed in peace.

When she was dressed she made her way down stairs to meet with her familly in the foyer. They looked even worse than they had over the past week. Understandable concidering they have the most powerful and Dark Wizards of all time currently residing in their house.

"We have to apparate to the safe point at Kings Cross." Lucius said as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "We can not all go at once, so myself and Narcissa will go first and then Luna and Draco will go. Ok so lets go." With that he took hold of Narcissa's hand and Draco did the same to Luna, and they left with a loud bang.

**Here you go another chapter. I hope you liked it. It is a bit short compared to the last chapter: sorry... I appreciate all of the kind reviews I have been recieving. Thankyou all that have reviewed and if you haven't get to it!**

**I plan on having them on the train for the next chapter. It will probably be longer. This was just to bring the books into it more...**

**R&R xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am so so so sorry. Such a long wait for all of you guys. I completely forgot about this story (why didn't you remind me!). Oh well here it is. It's a longer chapter to make up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I am going to sound like a bloody broken record but, I own nothing. I all belongs to JKR. Unless on the off chance I put in any OC's not see in the book then they are all mine! You hear me? MINE! I hope you like ;) xxx**

On arrival at Kings Cross station Luna immedietly felt excitement bubble up inside her. She felt like she was going home. But then she remembered that this year was going to be different, for a number of reasons. 1-She was going to be in seventh year. 2-She had to be resorted. 3-She had to explain to her friends that she was related to Malfoy. She had put off owling them because she felt that this was something she need to say to their face. Particularly Harry, whom had hated Draco since he first met him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Draco asked as he slowed his pace to match hers. She was walking behind the Malfoy's, because she didn't feel comfortable going through the barrier with the people that welcomed Voldermort into their house only last night.

"Yeah fine." She didn't want to reveal that she knew about what had occured last night, because she knew Draco was at the meeting. Also she didn't know if his loyalties lay with the Dark Lord or with his family.

"Are you sure?" He said leaning in further as if to intimidate her. As she was conciderably smaller than him he could easily tower over her. She clearly took after her mother as she was also only 5"5, incontrast to Lucius who stood at a tall 6"0. Draco was only 5"9 but it was a large difference compared to Luna's small frame.

"Yes. I'm fine." She snapped and picked up her pace to walk ahead. Leaving a shocked looking Draco behind, not knowing what he had done.

###

Whilst on the platform Luna couldn't get away from the Malfoy's because every time she would try her mother stopped her saying. "You will have all year to be with your friends. We only have now and then we have to wait until Christmas."

When it was finally time to board the train Luna was crushed into a hug from Narcissa. As Luna had had many of these hugs she had gotten used to them, and she even found them quite nice. When it came time to say good bye to her 'father' she stood there awkwardly until Lucius wrapped his arms around her in a Fatherly embrace. This earned them very strange looks by the student and parents on the platform_. Well it was not surprising. If I saw a Death Eater hugging someone they had kidnapped, I would be concerned. _Luna thought.

Draco and Luna boarded the train together. Once aboard Draco spoke. "I'm going to the Slytherin carridge. You can come if you want." He said looking quite awkward, as he had never asked anyone to go to his caridge with him unless they were a Slytherin.

"I would but I need to see my friends and explain what happened over the summer. I will see you when we get off the train, yeah?" She asked and when he nodded she skipped down the aisle. He was hoping that she would go with him to his carridge as he thought it would be easier if he wasn't alone. Now he thought he problably will chicken out and not even tell his friends.

Luna made her way down the train looking for at least one of her friends. Then she saw Harry, Ron and Hermionie in a compartment. She didn't even bother to knock, she just opened the door and walked in. Ron greeted her first, "Hey, Luna. What's up?"

"Well I have to tell you all something." She said and put her head down as though she was ashamed of what she was going to say, then raised it again when she thought about what her mother used to say: _you should never be ashamed of your family._

"Luna I am so sorry but Ron and I have to go and talk at the prefect meeting now. But I'm sure Harry will be happy to listen." Hermione said. In all honestly Harry was the only person, besides Ginny, who she really needed to tell.

"Okay. Have fun." She said with a smile, and Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione dragged him out of the compartment and down the train to the prefects cart.

"So what's going on?" Harry said and gestured her to sit next to him.

"Well I got told some interesting news over the summer..." She trailed off and looked down again as she found it hard to talk. Harry moved a piece of hair from her face.

"And?" He said as to try and push her on.

"I found out that I was adopted." She was putting off saying who were her real family.

"Really? What happened?" He sat back shocked.

"My real _parents_" She said the word slow. "came and said that it was time for me to come home."

"What they can't do that can they? It is illegal or something?" Harry said standing up. "Are they magical people or muggles?" He addded wanting to know if he would know the people that took Luna away from her father.

"They're magical..." She said but didn't add anymore.

"Do I know them? What are their names?" Now he had asked the right question and Luna couldn't get out of this one.

She touched Harry's arm and gestured for him to sit down. When he had she answered. "The Malfoy's." When she saw Harry's face go red with anger she decided it would be best for her to tell him everything as it didn't look like he could get much angrier. "Also, Draco is my twin."

Harry exploded. "What!? The people that took you last year are your _parents?_ Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw their family tree. You know the one that Sirius had on his wall? They have one and it's true." She saw Harry wince, at the name of his recently departed godfather, and felt guilty for mentioning it.

Trying to find a way that this could be a lie he threw another question at her. "Well, why aren't you and Malfoy in the same year then?"

"I could have been but they wanted to keep us safe."

Harry scoffed. "_Safe!_ And they clearly did that when you were locked in their cellar."

"Harry I'm just going to tell you everything now-"

"You mean there's more. Isn't that enough for one life time?!" Harry interupted her, still seething with anger.

She carried on as if he hadn't spoke. "I am going to be in your year this year Harry, and I need to be resorted-"

Again he interrupted her. "Why?"

"Well if you would stop interrupting I would tell you." She snapped back and Harry looked taken aback. At that moment she really did look like a Malfoy, so he knew not to question that fact anymore. "Well cause of when mine and Draco's birthdays fall means that we could have been in either year. So I was in the year below you guys." When he didn't say anything she went on. "And apparently there was a spell put on me. This spell was desigened to swing the sorting hat's decicion, to put me into a house that wouldn't attract attention to me. So I was put in Ravenclaw. Now the spell has been broken and the sorting hat needs to sort me properly."

Harry looked broken. He had liked Luna for two years and being told she was a Malfoy was just horrible. He wasn't sure if it was enough to stop his feeling towards her or not. "Who else have you told?" He said looking down, unable to look at her fully.

"Just you. I need to tell Ginny and a few others but everyone else will find out at the sorting I suppose." When he didn't reply Luna started to walk out, but turned and said. "I thought you needed to know."

Luna found Ginny and a few of her friends from Ravenclaw and sat them all down in a carridge and told them. They took it a lot better than Harry had, but Luna still felt awkward and decided she would leave.

She realised there was still an hour until they arrived at Hogsmeade, so she decided to take Draco up on his offer to join him in the Slytherin carridge. When she opened the door she found everyone's eyes on her. They all looked disgusted that she was there. All but Draco who was surprised that she had decided to come.

Pansy was on his arm and she had surprisingly good grip for such a small girl, so he couldn't go to Luna. "Get lost Looney!" Pansy shouted. Draco saw Luna look horrified and hurt, she had expected him to have told his house mates. Draco ripped his arm from Pansy's hand and stood up.

"Shut up Parkinson, and leave my sister alone!" Now he had the attention of the carridge. Pansy began to laugh thinking it was a terrible joke but sobered up when she saw the look Draco was giving her.

"What do you mean sister?" She sounded outraged at what she was hearing.

"God, get it through that thick skull of yours, Parkinson! She-is-my-sister"He separated all of the words to make it easier for her to understand. He walked around Parkinson and up to Luna. "Sorry." He wispered. "Where do you want to sit?" He asked. The whole of the Slytherin carridge was in utter shock by this news, but they all knew not to contest Draco. He could and would ruin your life if you got on his bad side.

###

The whole of the carridge ride Luna and Draco received strange looks from people in the carridge, but they would look away when Draco looked at them. Getting off the train, they made their way to a carridge of their own.

"I am glad I don't have to go on those boats again. Last time I felt so sick." Luna said remembering her first time at Hogwarts. Draco laughed at her comment. They made small talk, on what they thought this year was going to be like, throughout the carridge ride. When they arrived at the gates they were greeted with a unhappy Professor McGonagal. Luna remembered that Lucius said that she was no longer the Headmistress, but she still hadn't found out who was the Head.

"Hello Professor. Did you have a nice summer." Luna put on her smile that could make anyone smile as she adressed the Professor. Sure enough she was greeted with a halfhearted smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hello, Luna. In all honestly I have had better summers." She said with a sigh. "I have been informed of your situation. You and Mr Malfoy do not need to be registered, I have sorted all that out."

"Registered? I don't remember having to be registered before. Oh no have I missed out on this every year?" Luna asked sounding slightly panicked, which caused the other two to laugh at her expence.

"No, it is new. It's a blood register." She said sounding annoyed and disgusted, all at the same time.

"Well that doesn't sound very nice. If that's the case I am glad I missed it." They all laughed this time.

"Please follow me." No one spoke until they were at the entrance to the great hall. They could hear muffuled chatter throught the large wooden door and they assumed everyone was already inside. "Now, Mr Malfoy you may proceed into the Great Hall. Miss Malfoy, please wait here." That was the first time she had been called Malfoy but she decided she needed to get used to it so there was no point complaining. Not long after Draco left, a group of terrified first years entered the corridor behind Luna.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." She said and they looked at her strangely as if to say "how do you know?" She chuckled at their expression and then Professor McGonagal returned and they made their way into the great hall.

All of the students looked confused and Luna could even here some talking. "Why is Lovegood getting sorted." "What the hell she's a Ravenclaw."

Luna wasn't listening to the people around, her she was focusing on the figure that was seated in the Headmaster's chair. She was so shocked that she didn't realise she had stopped until a first year walked into her back. "Sorry" She muttered. The firgure had his attention on her. His black eyes seemed like they looked straight into her soul. _Snape was Headmaster, this can't be good._

McGonagal read out the names, and when there was only three left Luna realised she would be last, just so they could explain why she was being resorted. "Luna Malfoy." When her name was read out every one gasped. Luna rolled her eyes. _So much drama in this school!_

Snape stood up and stopped the wispers that had just errupted. "Miss Malfoy will be joining seventh year this year. Along side her twin brother." He said and it was clear that every one was dying to talk but wouldn't dare under Snape's glare.

Luna sat down and the Hat was placed on her head for the second time in her life. "Ahh, so that's what you were hiding? Mmm a Malfoy... I see you have inherrited many of the Malfoy traits but I also see many of the Black traits with in you... I knew you were hiding something... No one's mind is that cloudy. Not even your's... I know where I will put you. You will be great! ...SLYTHERIN!"

**Wow. Looney Lovegood in Slytherin. "You will be great" What could that mean. Draco and Luna actually together at Hogwarts. Harry liking Luna.**

**For one I am not sticking to the exact story line. Harry and Draco don't go back to school in their 7th year but in my story they do. Luna got kidnapped last year. More will be said about that in the future. Just go with it..**

**Longest chapter for this story. Review if you like it :) Thanks guys. Sorry I left it for so long. Forgive me? xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. In all honesty I just thought that no one liked this story. I was planning on going back to it but after I finished my other story. But I found out, by the five reviews I recieved, that someone did like it and read it. See review I will probably write another chapter, if you don't I won't- Simples!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that apears in the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J K Rowling, so don't sue. However I haven't decided if I will put OC's in this ff, if I do they are mine to do with as I please! MUHAHA! **

**Enjoy, my dear readers! xxx**

As soon as Luna heard the sorting hat say the house, she didn't particularly want to be put, her heart sank. But then she thought that perhaps this would be better, because now she wouldn't have to have the stares and glares from anyone in other houses, just because she was in fact a Malfoy.

"You need to keep your mind clear, dear, because you can't lose concentration this quickly and expect to be great." The hat said, and Luna realised that her thoughts had gone off on a complete tangent.

She stood up and made her way past all of the shocked faces of the rest of the school, to the shocked faces of her new house. When she located Draco, she made her way over to him, and sat down. "Hey, bro!" She said with a smile, which he returned, but it was obvious that he was extreamely shocked. He was thinking about the fact that this is the house she should have been placed in from first year, and one of the reasons he picked on her was because she didn't fit in with the Ravenclaws, and now he knew why.

"Now," Snape announced from the podiem that Dumbledore used to. "that all of that is over, I think I should announce the new teachers. I am sure that most of you have noticed the new people behind me, and also the fact that we are missing some. Proffessor Burbage is no longer going to be teaching Muggle studies, instead Proffessor Carrow will be taking that position." He signaled to the short, rounded woman. "Also, I will be unable to assume the post of Defence Against the Dark Art. In my place- Proffessor Carrow." He signaled to the tall, skinny man that must have been the womans brother, judging by their names and the way they carried themselves. "I would like all muggle-borns to stay after the feast, please. That is all." Then the largest amount of food anyone that had ever seen appeared.

"So, when did you two find out?" Blaise asked Luna and Draco, infront of him.

"Our birthday." They replied in unison but took no notice.

"Wow, what a birthday present. What happened, I can assume you threw a tantrum, Draco." Luna laughed at this.

"Yeah I said that too. He threw one when his mom wouldn't buy him a third pair of robes, I can't imagine what he would have been like with something serious." She was still laughing.

"Yeah, well I heard you fainted." Draco mocked, and Luna stopped laughing and threw a peice of bread at him.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, you two are related." Blaise said with a look of shock. "Oh, I heard that all of the girls rooms are full, in the seventh year dorms, and they don't know where they are going to put you." Blaise said trying to scare Luna.

"Oh well. Maybe I'll just bunk with you. How does that sound." She said leaning in to Blaise, who was utterly shocked. When Luna saw she had accomplished scaring a Slytherin, she lent back and laughed.

"Potter wants your attention." Draco said to his sister who immediately looked up. Sure enough there was Harry making strange hand gestures in order to try and get the girl's attention. When he saw she was looking he made a signal for her to go over. But Luna simply shook her head and signaled him to come over to her.

Harry stood up and reluctantly made his way over to her.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said when he arrived. Most of the hall was watching the exchange between the two.

"Erm, hi, Luna." Harry said awkwardly. " I just wanted to make sure you were ok with the sorting." He said. He didn't want to ask her something like this infront of her brother and her new house mates, but he had to say something now he was there.

"Yeah it's fine, Harry. Thanks for the concern." She smiled and his face lit up.

"Yeah at least she wasn't put in to Griffindor, because then she would have to put up with you and your mudblood friends." Draco spat venomously. Luna looked at him with a look of shock, which quickly changed to anger.

"Draco, for your information the people you have just insulted happen to be my friends, and if you continue to treat people as though they are lesser than you will have to put up with me making your life a living hell. Because believe me I have much of experience in such matters. When it happens to you for years you pick up on a few things." She said threateningly and Harry smiled, because he had no doubt that she could do so.

###

"Luna, I am Alexander Hibbert. I am Slytherin's senior boy prefect. I have just found out about your sleeping arrangements. As it turns out there are not enough beds in the seventh year girls dorms." Luna could already tell this boy was a very chatty person, and he probably would not let her get a word in edge ways. "Snape has assigned you the spare prefects room. Don't worry it's really nice and, between you and me, it gets more attention from the house elves." He said with a wink. They were walking through a corridor just off from the Slytherin common room.

The walls were decorated with green wall paper, which seemed to make the area, that was situated in the dungeons, much more homely and warm. Luna, strangely enough, didn't feel as out of place as she thought she would. No one stared at her openly like they had done on the train, for fear of her, her brother or her family's wrath.

Luna had never told anyone, not even Ginny, but she always felt asthough she didn't belong in Ravenclaw, because eventhough she was smart, she wasn't as clever as those that usualy got in to that house. Also, anyone that knew Luna knew she couldn't keep concentration if her life depended on it, which, for some reason which Luna couldn't understand, really annoyed her fellow house mates.

"Here we are. My room is down there." Alexander pointed down the hall to a room. "And Sofie Allen's is there." He pointed across from where Luna's room was. "She is Slytherin's senior girl prefect. I will see you in class. Goodnight, Luna. Sleep well." And with that he turned on his heal and left Luna to go in to her room on her own. _I hope it has been checked for Nargles._ She thought to herself, just as she entered the room.

As soon as she opened the room she was flabberghasted. The room was decorated with black, green and silver. There was a black four poster bed that was decorated with many pillows that matched the room's colour scheme. A black wooden wardrobe and matching dresser littered the walls elegently. Luna, could see a door in the corner of the room, which she assumed led to a bathroom. She planned to look but she had already lay on the bed and began drifting off.

###

The next day Luna awoke to someone knocking vigarously on her door. She walked over and opened the door to reveal her brother. "What?!" She said agrivated at being woken up.

"Wow, grouchy?" He continued when she just glared at him. "Well, hurry up and get dressed, or you'll miss breakfast and probably be late for lesson and we can't have that." He said and pushed Luna into her room where he followed. "Go, get dressed!" He said shoving her uniform at her and pushing her into the bathroom.

Luna was just as shocked at the beauty of the bathroom as she was at the room. She jumped into the shower and took longer than neccesary in there, just to annoy Draco. Then she blow dryed her hair, brushed her teeth and then got dressed into the unfarmiliar green uniform. By the time she came out Draco had begun banging on her door telling her to hurry up. "That's what you get for waking me up the the morning. But don't worry, you'll learn not to do that again."

"Come on. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said and propelled her out of the room, grabbing her bag in the progress.

###

"Here," The female Carrow said while handing Luna her timetable.

"Thanks," Luna replied sarcastically, only to have Carrow turn back to her.

"Excuse me, Missy. I don't care much for your tone."

"Yeah well, I don't care much for yours." Luna retorted, only to have Draco grab her arm to try and stop her from saying anything else.

Carrow laughed in realisation. "Oh, your the little Malfoy. Ha, your already starting to act like one." Luna stood up and squared off to the witch, something she would never have done before this summer, but she had decided it was time to re-invent herself and this was the time to start.

The woman's smile fell instantly. Luna was just about to speak when Snape walked up next to them. The whole room had hushed to watch this exchange with awe and confustion, as the had never seen Luna act this way before.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked.

Luna turned and put on her smile that no one could refuse and answered. "No, sir. We were just having a friendly convosation." Snape's lips twitched in amusement, this little girl was very brave.

"Alecto?" He said as if daring her to counter what Luna said.

"No, Severus. Nothing." She said and glared at Luna before turning and handing out the rest of the timetables.

"Miss, Malfoy, how is your room?" Snape asked.

"Oh, it is amazing!" She said excitedly, smiling with glee.

"Good. And please don't pick fights with my staff." He said with a small smile on his face, before leaving.

###

"I can't believe we have all of the same classes!" Draco said as they walked into potions with Slughorn standing at the front, looking slightly nervous.

"Welcome to potions. As you can see we have less people here than last year." Luna looked around the class and noticed there was at most 10 people in a class that is meant to have 25. But what confused her more was that Hermione wasn't there. She knew for a fact that she was doing potions, and Hermione, being her, would _never_ drop a class. "Today, we will be trying to perfect veritaserum. I know you will have attempted it last year, but as it is a very complex potion we will need to try perfect it. Go a head."

Slughorn ushered them off to begin.

"Veritaserum? I have never made that." Luna said to Draco when they sat down at their desk.

"Don't worry, it's not important." Draco replied.

"But sir just said we need to perfect it." Luna said slightly panicked.

"Yeah but not for NEWTs."

Luna looked at him confused. "Well, why then?"

"For _Him._" Draco said looking sternly at her as if to say 'don't ask anymore questions'.

**Oh so what do you think. I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. Seriously if you review I am more likely to write the next chapter if not I won't be motivated to.**

**So REVIEW! xxx**


End file.
